Last Ride
by Ayumi Fey
Summary: America kidnapped England for a ride. Done for Sweethearts Week at usxuk 's lj.


**Title: **Last Ride

**Author:** AyumiFey

**Genre:** Friendship

**Word Count:** 606 (514 without the 'poem' at the beginning)

**Rating/Warnings:** G, very OOC (just can't write IC), bad English

**Summary:** America kidnapped England for a ride.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.

Done for the Sweethearts Week at lj's usxuk. Prompt: Fic or art must feature a kiss between America and England somewhere in it anywhere on the body is fine; a kiss on the lips, a peck on the cheek, etc.

* * *

_Take a ride__  
__Go somewhere they cannot find you.__  
__Lose yourself in the music of your crying soul__  
__Forget about all those sad moments._

_Just for this one day break free__  
__From the lies which build your world.__  
__Just for this one day let your tears flow__  
__And ruin the make-up you put on in the morning._

_Don't care about status and reputation__  
__Stop thinking of being perfect all the time.__  
__Just for this one ride be true to yourself__  
__And smile as if it is the last ride of your life._

* * *

"Can you tell me what we are doing here?" an impatient voice said breaking the silence in the car. England was sitting on a passenger's seat looking very annoyed. Next to him driving was America, who in spite of the evil aura that seemed to surround his companion, who only laughed at him. This made the Englishman even more frustrated as he looked out of the window. The scenery was pulling him in an even more misery when he realized that they were in a middle of nowhere. Just them on a lonely one-way road. "I'm serious! Tell me what are you planning, America!" England repeated.

The younger man started humming some song not even listening what was being told to him. He only looked at the other one when he felt a really hard punch on his shoulder. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to hurt! Now will you finally answer my question! You just came to me and without any word took me! It's a kidnapping you know?"

America didn't say anything for a few moments. Seeing that England started opening his mouth to take his anger on him once again he simply said "I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Huh?" To say the older nation was shocked was obvious. He didn't really expect his former colony to say anything like that. He was ready for the normal bickering that was present every time they met. But definitely not for the words that left his mouth.

America couldn't help but laugh once again at the look on England's face, who only blushed a little while looking away trying to hide that fact. He knew he was just trying to protect himself from the pain by acting like he didn't care. Even after so many years the past still hurt and it would probably hunt them for a very long time, all those wounds left were really deep and they still stung. He knew they probably would never be able to get back to the times he left, the times that they were together, smiling and happy. It was his fault that England always made that sad face, knew he still couldn't forget and forgive him. But he really wanted to see once again the old big brother which was lost because of him, the man who cared for him, who raised him and who was the most important person in the world to him. Not that he would ever admit it to the older nation but he still treasured those times, he still couldn't let go of it.

Without a word he leaned over England and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Quickly he withdrew and flashed a big smile. The older nation was now completely red, his mouth half-open trying to say something, anything but nothing was coming out. "Just let's enjoy ourselves on this one ride, what do you think, England?"

He knew he won this when he managed to caught a small smile on his face. "Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid," England whispered still slightly smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** My very first fanfic here... ^^

I'm very sorry for this fic.. It's really short... To be honest this is my first fic about USUK so I'm really to say I just can't write them in character. They seem like someone else to me... ^^"

The.. hmm.. 'poem'?.. at the beginning is something I wrote around 3-4 years ago while taking a ride in a bus. When I was going through my things I found it and it inspired this fic. My English is bad so I'm sorry for the mistakes that you may find there, if you see something feel free to tell me and I'll correct it (should have paid more attention on lessons and not have this 'whatever' attitude when it came to English...).

It was quickly written while I should study for tomorrow's important exam.. DX Oh well...

Well, I hope you enjoyed it.. xD


End file.
